


In peaceful dreams

by smile_92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Rinascimento!AU, childhood!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: «Ascoltami, Sammy. Quei ragazzi ti hanno attaccato in tre mentre eri da solo perché erano certi di avere la meglio. Ma non hanno contato che tu non sei solo. Io ci sarò sempre»
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	In peaceful dreams

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta per l'elsewherechallenge del gruppo facebook H/C (https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033) 
> 
> Partecipa anche alla maritombola 11 di Lande di fandom per il prompt 87. Literal Sleeping together

Sam aprì gli occhi di scatto. La stanza era immersa nella penombra, illuminata solo dalla luna e dalle stelle la cui luce filtrava dalla finestra. Prima di muoversi si accertò che tutto fosse silenzioso, poi scostò le coperte e lentamente mise a terra prima un piede e poi l'altro. Il legno scricchiolò non appena fece per alzarsi e si immobilizzò, in attesa di cogliere il minimo segno di essere stato udito.

Si mosse di nuovo solo quando fu certo che la sua missione non era stata compromessa. Camminava sulle punte dei piedi nudi, con la camicia da notte che gli scendeva fino alle ginocchia. Raggiunse la porta e spinse la testa nel corridoio, voltandosi a destra e a sinistra prima di ricominciare con la serie di scricchiolii prodotti dai suoi passi che si univano al suo cuore.

La stanza dove si stava dirigendo era adiacente alla sua e Sam non ci mise molto a ritrovarsi dinanzi la pesante porta chiusa. Mise una mano sulla maniglia e spinse piano trattenendo il respiro.

La camera si presentò identica e speculare alla sua, con una finestra che illuminava il pavimento di luce lunare ma una candela ad illuminare il muro dove era addossato il letto.

Sam si richiuse la porta alle spalle e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Non era stato scoperto.

Si avvicinò al letto le cui coperte celavano colui che era andato a trovare.

«Non ti avevano detto di non venire, Sammy?» chiese Dean con la voce roca ma che lasciava trapelare una nota felice.

Sam si avvicinò senza rispondere. Alla luce fioca della candela il viso di Dean era coperto da strane ombre che non lo facevano stare tranquillo, ma i suoi occhi verdi erano vispi e luminosi e tanto bastò a Sam per tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

«Come ti senti?»

«Sto bene, Sammy. Ci vuole ben altro per fermare tuo fratello», gli rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante che Sam ricambiò senza troppa convinzione.

Nonostante il suo atteggiamento, Sam aveva sentito dire al medico che Dean se l'era vista brutta con quella caduta e che probabilmente il braccio non avrebbe più avuto la stessa mobilità.

Se solo fosse stata davvero una caduta Sam non si sentirebbe così in colpa.

«Non appena mi rimetto gli Arrighi se la dovranno vedere con me», disse Dean con lo sguardo infiammato. «Non si azzarderanno a mettere in discussione l’onore di nostro padre».

Sam si guardò bene dal confessare che anche lui nutriva dei dubbi circa quell'argomento e piuttosto diede voce ai suoi tormenti.

«Se fossi stato più forte avrei potuto aiutarti».

«Se non mi avessi ascoltato e avessero fatto del male a te le cose non si sarebbero risolte tanto facilmente».

«Avrei voluto...»

«Ascoltami, Sammy. Quei ragazzi ti hanno attaccato in tre mentre eri da solo perché erano certi di avere la meglio. Non hanno contato che tu non sei solo. Io ci sarò sempre», concluse con trasporto guardandolo negli occhi.

Sam non riuscì a sostenere a lungo i suoi occhi, incapace di mettere a tacere la voce di essere un peso per l'unica persona che vorrebbe davvero aiutare.

«Vuoi un po' d'acqua?» chiese cambiando discorso.

Dean annuì e Sam, dopo aver preso la brocca accanto al letto, riempì un bicchiere porgendoglielo.

Dean, con un braccio immobilizzato e l'altra mano ferita, tentò di prendere il bicchiere senza riuscire a non tremare.

Sam vide il suo sguardo frustrato spostarsi di lato e nascondersi alla sua vista. Senza attendere neanche un secondo, prese il bicchiere dalle mani e lo avvicinò alla sua bocca, aiutandolo a bere.

Il fratello evitò di guardarlo negli occhi, anche dopo che Sam ebbe posato il bicchiere dove era prima.

Fino a quel momento, inconsciamente, non avevo soffermato l'attenzione sulle ferite di Dean ma adesso sembravano insegne di disagio su un corpo altrimenti forte.

Dean teneva il braccio destro ripiegato sul fianco del corpo, tenuto fermo da una fasciatura, uno degli zigomi era tumefatto e il braccio sinistro era pieno di graffi e ferite che si era procurato mentre si difendeva il viso dalla scarica di colpi che gli altri gli riversavano addosso.

Sam strinse il pugno, accesso di rabbia.

«Vieni qui».

Sam si sedette sul bordo del letto.

«Mi devi fare una promessa».

Sam annuì.

«Non devi fare cose stupide. Non ne vale la pena».

Sam non rispose, non voleva mentirgli e non era ancora pronto a lasciar andare il bisogno di vendetta, non con Dean in quello stato.

«Lo so che cosa stai pensando e sappiamo entrambi che se fossi al tuo posto sarei già andato a fargliela pagare ma, Sam, tu sei molto più intelligente di me e senza papà a mandare avanti la casa abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che sia pronto a prendere il suo posto».

Sam non capì appieno cosa Dean volesse intendere oltre il significato ovvio, ma annuì di nuovo.

«Permettimi almeno di aiutarti».

«Ma io sto bene Sammy, non ve... Ahi!», Dean si interruppe portandosi una mano allo zigomo. Probabilmente si era sforzato troppo di ridere.

Sam lo guardò determinato e dopo qualche istante vide Dean capitolare.

«E va bene».

Sam si sentì sollevato all'istante, si girò e prese la ciotola con un po' di unguento che il medico aveva lasciato il pomeriggio.

«Non c'è bisogno che me la... Va bene, va bene», acconsentì Dean dopo che lui gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata.

Sam non rispose si avvicinò e prese con delicatezza il braccio sinistro del fratello. Cosparse i graffi e le tumefazioni con il fluido viscoso, massaggiando delicatamente con i polpastrelli la pelle lesa. Dean, se anche stava provando dolore, non emise un verso e non si sottrasse alle cure, cosa che contribuì a rasserenare Sam che finalmente iniziava a mettere a tacere il senso di colpa ed inadeguatezza.

Soddisfatto del lavoro sul braccio passò al viso. Con dita delicate ricoprì il livido sullo zigomo e poi si pulì le mani su di un panno e rimise a posto la ciotola.

«Vuoi un altro po' d'acqua?»

Dean annuì e Sam riempì il bicchiere per poi portarglielo alle labbra.

«Grazie, Sammy», disse Dean. «Che ne dici ora di andare a dormire?»

«Posso dormire con te?» chiese Sam di slancio.

Dean sorrise e si fece un po' di lato per fargli posto. «Vieni qui».

Sam salì sul letto, attentissimo a non far male a Dean e si accoccolò accanto a lui, beandosi del calore del corpo e delle coperte sul suo infreddolito per essere stato troppo tempo con i piedi scalzi a contatto con il pavimento.

Dean lo lasciò fare e attese che lui si fosse sistemato per mettersi comodo a sua volta.

Con una mano sul suo petto e la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla Sam sentiva perfettamente il cuore di Dean battere calmo e regolare. Il suono lo rasserenò all'istante e lo cullò finché non si lasciò andare al sonno.

La stanza era silenziosa, a parte il respiro regolare di Sam contro il suo corpo e i rumori che riempivano la notte. Dean lo guardò dormire beato e sebbene il suo corpo, già indolenzito dalle percosse, subisse anche il peso del fratello non si mosse.

Gli occhi di Sam, quando finalmente erano venuti ad aiutarlo, non li dimenticherà molto presto, pieni com'erano di terrore e rammarico. Dean si promise che avrebbe fatto di tutto per non vedere più quell'espressione sul suo volto. Dopo l’attacco, quando lo riportarono a casa e la sua mente fu finalmente sgombra dalla rabbia, aveva rinnovato a sé stesso la promessa di essere per lui fratello, padre e madre. E si promise di nuovo che si sarebbe sempre mostrato forte e che non gli avrebbe dato, neanche per un istante, la sensazione che avrebbe potuto lasciarlo.

Nel silenzio della notte rinnovò ancora una volta quelle promesse, come se ripetendole potessero diventare reali e tangibili.

Si tirò addosso Sam un altro po' e gli lasciò un bacio sulla testa, come faceva la mamma con lui quando era piccolo e ancora figlio unico.

Rimase con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto finché non si rese conto che il cielo si stava facendo più scuro pronto a lasciare che il sole finalmente lo rischiarasse.

Si lasciò andare sui cuscini, accomodandosi senza sforzare il braccio destro.

«Ci sono io con te, Sammy. Ci sono io».

Bisbigliò al buio lasciandosi finalmente andare anche lui al sonno.


End file.
